The invention relates to a method for operating a multistation intercommunication system provided with human speech recognition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,521 describes a system in which a first computer handles an incoming telephone call, whereas a second computer performs the desired technical processing. Various server classes may be present. The present inventor has recognized a need in mass communication systems that accommodate many distributed subscribers, to allocate available facilities in an efficient manner, whilst recognizing the various levels in speech processing complexity and the frequent change of processing dynamics between various such levels on short notice. Further, the system should provide high reliability, and therefore be able to reconfigure its topology automatically.